Priestess of the Moon (Warcraft III)
|} |} *(#) = Stats when fully upgraded | align="center" valign="top" width="33%"| |} | align="center" valign="top" width="33%"| |} |} |} Hero Names: Kathris Starsong, Adora Nightshade, Mora Moonsinger, Felore Moonray, Anara Chillwind, Kera Stardragon, Mave Whisperwind, Delas Moonfang, Mira Whitemane, Theta Saberfang, Tygra Snowscar, Ariel Darkmoon, Diana Windwood |} The Priestess of the Moon is often an overlooked Night Elf Hero. While many prefer the Keeper of the Grove or the Demon Hunter for their Entangling Roots and Mana Burn, the Priestess can do very well when controlled properly. It can take some time to learn how to use the Priestess of the Moon effectively, but once you do you can rip things up. The Priestess of the Moon is a great focused fire Hero and unit killer, sometimes killing many more enemy Heroes than other allied Heroes in team games. The Demon Hunter and Keeper of the Grove have to get up close to enemy units while the Priestess can bomb them from long distances. The Priestess is also great at delivering killing blows using Searing Arrow to enemy Heroes or units running away. The Priestess is also good for her Trueshot Aura, which adds damage to ranged units. She becomes even more effective when sharing the Aura with multiple allied teammates to increase the damage of their ranged units as well. If the Priestess of the Moon is able to reach level 6 and Starfall she becomes a huge powerhouse. While good enemy players can cancel the Starfall shortly after it begins, against lesser players and with allied support you can kill plenty of enemy units with Starfall. The key to doing well with the Priestess of the Moon is to use her like an Archer. Use the typical ranged unit tactics as you do with other ranged units. Make sure she is always toward the rear of the army and that melee units cannot reach her. Run away when units attempt to surround her or focus fire on her with ranged units. Even with these methods you may still find you lose her against good Undead players using Dread Lord's Sleep, or Night Elf Keeper of the Grove's Entangle. But you can also protect her with a Demon Hunter to Mana Burn enemy Heroes. Some top Night Elf players recommend first placing points in Trueshot Aura followed by Searing Arrows and then Starfall at Level 6. You may find Owl useful in large games, or after Searing Arrows and Trueshot Aura is maxed. You can also scout using Huntress Sentinel and combat units or Wisps instead of using Owls. The Benefit of Owls is that they are easy to use and the enemy can't cast spells on them. The Priestess of the Moon is often a good second Hero choice. She can instantly give the Trueshot Aura to your existing units at level 1 and can support your primary Demon Hunter or Keeper of the Grove Hero. The downside of picking her second is that is slower to reach Level 6 and Starfall. Picking the Priestess as the first and only Hero can allow you to reach Starfall much faster. This can be especially effective in 2 vs. 2, 3 vs. 3, and 4 vs. 4 games. The Priestess can also be a great primary Hero when teaming with other Night Elf players since it helps them both. Make use of Hide with the Priestess of the Moon. Attack the enemy, then Hide, attack then Hide. If the Priestess is about to die at night, use Hide to avoid dying. This works very well. You can then run back home when it is safe. You can use Hide with your entire army of Archers and Huntresses since all have Shadowmeld. If you find a Cloak of Shadows you can even use this with your second Hero as well. Give the Priestess combat items such as Claws, Gloves of Haste, Agility Items, and other items that add to her damage and combat ability. Some players think of her as a caster type Hero but she can actually take advantage of combat items, especially when combined with Searing Arrow. Use Moon Wells with the Priestess to heal her and recover mana. When Searing Arrows are activated, the Priestess of the Moon will continue to drain mana. This can conflict with Starfall sometimes because you will not have enough mana to cast it. If you wish to use Starfall but cannot seem to gain enough mana to cast it, deactivate Searing Arrows. You can also buy a few Mana Potions so that you can use Starfall and Searing Arrows and not worry about having enough Mana. |} Shadow Meld The Archer, Huntress, Priestess of the Moon, and Warden are invisible to all other units at Night. The units are only invisible when they are not moving/attacking. |} Scout Information The Owl is invulnerable so you can do whatever you want with it and the enemy can't attack it. The Owl is great for scouting enemy towns or expansions. |} |} |} Starfall Information Starfall is great at killing units. If you use potions it will interrupt the Starfall. Starfall damage vs. buildings is reduced to 35%. Starfall hits units automatically without the caster having to aim. This means it's not really possible to avoid the Starfall unless you run away from the area. Starfall Counters The most common defense against Starfall is to run away from the Priestess of the Moon until she is done casting Starfall. This spell must be "maintained" to get the full effect. This functionality is applied to mainly mass damage area of effect spells. For example, if you cast an Earthquake spell on an enemy town, your Far Seer must stay casting the spell until the Earthquake is finished. If you give him a new order during the spell, the Far Seer will stop casting the Earthquake. The same is the case for the Priestess of the Moon and Starfall. Therefore, force the Priestess of the Moon to run away by attacking her which will end the Starfall. You can interrupt this spell with spells such as: Humans: Sorceress - Polymorph (uncastable on heroes) Humans: Dragonhawk Rider - Aerial Shackles (uncastable on ground units) Humans: Mountain King - Storm Bolt Humans: Mountain King - Bash (uncastable on air units) Orcs: Raider - Ensnare Orcs: Tauren Chieftain - War Stomp (uncastable on air units) Orcs: Witch Doctor - Stasis Trap (uncastable on air units) Orcs: Shadow Hunter - Hex Night Elves: Druid of the Talon - Cyclone (uncastable on air units) Night Elves: Keeper of the Grove - Entangling Roots (uncastable on air units) Undead: Crypt Fiend - Web (uncastable on ground units) Undead: Dread Lord - Sleep Undead: Dread Lord - Inferno (uncastable on air units) Undead: Crypt Lord - Impale (uncastable on air units) Neutral: Dark Ranger - Silence Neutral: Dark Ranger - Charm (uncastable on heroes) Neutral: Goblin Tinker - Cluster Rockets Neutral: Pit Lord - Doom (uncastable on heroes) Neutral: Fire Lord - Soul Burn Neutral: Fire Lord - Volcano Gallery priestess2.gif External links Category:Warcraft III melee night elf heroes Category:Night elves